1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an automobile security apparatus and more particularly to an automobile security apparatus which fixedly secures the steering wheel of an automobile to the steering housing thereof.
2. Prior Art
The use of automobile security apparatus for locking the steering wheel of an automobile in a fixed position is well known in the prior art as exemplified by numerous patents disclosing automobile security apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,729, entitled, Locking Mechanism for Motor Vehicles, issued to J. R. Nichols on Nov. 23, 1920, teaches a locking mechanism comprising a sectional collar, formed in two sections that are adapted to be disposed around and to be fixedly secured to the steering housing of an automobile. The sections are secured together by rivets, which are countersunk into each section thereby impeding their removal. A disadvantage of using rivets to secure the locking mechanism to the steering housing is that these rivets must be cut through in order to remove the locking mechanism from the steering housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,839, entitled, Means for Securing the Steering Wheels of Motor Vehicles, issued to C. E. Chittenden on Apr. 23, 1923, teaches a locking mechanism wherein the collar attached by mounting bolts to the steering housing of an automobile cannot be removed therefrom when the steering wheel has been locked in place by the locking mechanism. The advantage of Chittenden's automobile security apparatus over the apparatus taught by U.S. Pat. No. 1,359,729, supra, is that the locking mechanism is bolted on the steering housing by mounting bolts and that it cannot be removed once it has locked the steering wheel in a fixed position because the locking mechanism includes a hinged lever which covers the mounting bolts. But this prior art apparatus also has several disadvantages. First, the apparatus is costly to manufacture because its steel components must be formed and machined. Second, when installed in an automobile the apparatus is located in an awkward place for a driver of the automobile because the hinged lever, when the apparatus is unlocked, is too close to the driver's knees.